The Ghost Of You
by CrimsonSeeker11
Summary: The Sequal to Everytime! Read Review please


**The Ghost Of You**

**I never said I'd lie and wait forever  
If I died we'd be together  
I can't always just forget her  
But she could try**

Phil was sitting in time machine with his family as they sang futuristic songs. She was running  
through his mind.He remembers kissing her soft lips and hugging her warm body.

"Phil, what's wrong?" Barb, Phil's mom,asked him as she approached.  
"I miss her mom, I really loved her." he explained as tears rolled down his rosy cheeks.  
" You'll see her again , someday..." his mom replied.

**At the end of the world Or the last thing I see  
You are Never coming home Never coming home  
Could I? Should I?  
And all the things that you never ever told me  
And all the smiles that are ever ever... Ever...**

_**Meanwhile in 2005...**_

"Keely...come on... Phil is in the past...well actually in the future..anyway! Find someone new like Owen.  
Now Owen, he's hot!" Via explained.

" It's not the same, Phil was the one. I loves him so much. I can't just forget him that easily...it's too hard."  
Keely replied as tears built up and rush like rapids in a river down her face.

**Ever...Get the feeling that you're never  
All alone and I remember now  
At the top of my lungs in my arms  
she dies she dies**

At the movies with Owen and Via...

"So Keely...are you okay?" asked Owen in a sincere voice.  
" I will be, " she said as she scooted closer to Owen.

Owen put his arm around Keely as she placed her head one his shoulders. As the movie continued, Via left and sat in the back of the theater watching Owen and Keely. Keely had this surge shoot through her body, which made her touch Owen's soft, peach face. Owen moved his hand slowly upon Keely's face. He gazed at her eyes and took her beauty in.  
Keely remembered how the first time Phil touch her in ways that made her shiver. Owen moved closer to Keely and tenderly kissed her upon her lips with the grace of a ballerina.

"Is this okay Keel, I-I mean because of Phil..." Owen gasped as the broke away from the kiss.  
"No..."Keely said, " continue please..."

Keely grabbed Owen's face and kissed him long and hard.  
"Keely, wanna come back to my place?" Owen asked once he caught his breath.

Keely shook her head yes, but did she really mean it? They rose from their seats and walked out the theater onto Owen's house.

**At the end of the world  
Or the last thing I see You are Never coming home Never coming home  
Could I? Should I?  
And all the things that you never ever told me  
And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me Never coming home Never coming home  
Could I? Should I?  
And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me  
For all the ghosts that are never gonna catch me**

They made it there holding hands, but something made Keely feel weird, maybe even dirty.  
"Keel um..you ready?..because I'm okay with this..." Owen asked her nervously.  
" I don't know...I guess." Keely said sullenly.  
Owen laid Keely down on his bed. As he took off his and began to kiss her.He also began to touch her in places that Phil made her shiver.  
He began to unbutton her shirt, but Phil was on her mind too much to let him continue.

"I can't do this!" Keely yelled as she button her shirt and picked up her coat.  
" What? Did I do something wrong? Owen asked laying on his bed shirtless with his heart beating quickly.  
" No no, of course no, I just...just cant do it...I gotta go, sorry Owen..." she ran out of his house with tears streaming down her face.

**If I fall If I fall (down!)**

Phil emerged into the future. He was finally home after 2 year of being stuck in the past. His family has already in the house, so Phil looked around wondering or seeing if anyone is around. He saw no one so he climbed back into the time machine to get his stuff. He stop and starred at the Time Machine's Controls.  
"Should I go back for Keely?" he thought," If I do I have to leave a note for mom and dad..."

Phil looked around for some paper and a pen and realized he was in the future and he had to make a video message using holograms.

**_Dear Mom and Dad,  
I couldn't take being away from Keely. I went back  
into the future for her. I love her too much to let her go. I will  
be home someday. Stay in contact.  
Love your son,  
Phil_**

He place the video message on the kitchen table and ran for the Time Machine. He ignited the ignitions and the Time Machine roared. Phil smiled and knew that he would see Keely again.

**At the end of the world  
Or the last thing I see You are Never coming home Never coming home Never coming home Never coming home  
And all the things that you never ever told me  
And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me Never coming home Never coming home  
Could I? Should I?  
And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me  
For all the ghosts that are never gonna...**


End file.
